The Darkness In Us
by rchginger
Summary: Set During Season 4. Dean and Sam come across a woman who could be either a new friend or a powerful new enemy. Demons, angels, death, blood. won't follow all of season 5.


**Title: **Angels and Demons

**Author: **RCHGINGER

**Summary:** Dean and Sam come across a woman who could be either a new friend or a powerful new enemy. Much more…but if I tell you then there would be no fun in reading it and you should read, it's good (I'm not just saying that because I wrote it).

My first ever supernatural fanfic so please forgive me if Sam and Dean is a little off. Oh! And review…review…review. Even if you hate it. If it's liked I'll continue, if not I have another one in mind.

**Warnings: **Content not suitable for all readers' discretion is advice. Mentions of catholic religion. I do not wish to offend anyone so I am telling you in advance.

**Spoilers: **Season 4 episodes

**Rating:** T-M to be safe. Rated for language and sexual situation that shall be in later chapters.

**Pairing: **Sam/Ruby, Sam/OC, Dean/OC, Dean/Castiel????

Protective Sam/Hurt Dean. Hurt Sam/ Protective Dean.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural. But I so wish I did. OC's or my own creations.

**Chapter One-Meeting with Mystery**

…………………………………………………………………………………

Sam and Dean stared in disbelief out the windshield at the scene before them.

It wasn't the dozen or so demons standing in the middle of the highway that had them in and shock; they had seen and done too many things for that to be a surprise, well much of one anyway; no, it was the woman amidst all of those demon's that they couldn't quite believe. The woman was short, no more than five 'five, with long black pulled back into a high ponytail; the end of which reached the middle of her back. She wore a pair of tinted black shades and had ear phones in as she kicked the demon's asses two, three at a time.

"Should we help?" Sam asked uncertainly.

"Ah. Who? The demons or her?" Dean countered watching the woman. She kicked out at a demon closer to her, knocking him back down the road, where he landed a few inches away from the car; barely missing the hood.

"Good point."

………………………………………………………………………………..

Claire didn't pay any attention to the car or the voices coming from it, instead she focused on her targets as her IPod switch songs and 'Let it Rock' filled her ears. She bent her body back at an impossibly awkward angel as a demon possessing some poor woman swung out at her.

Her arms went over head, touching the cool pavement and she flipped backwards; her feet hitting the demon in the face as they went through the air. As soon as her feet touch the ground once more, her hands went to her thighs, unsheathing the daggers (A/N: the daggers are designed after sais. Like in Elektra.) that were strapped in thigh sheaths. Her arms went out to her sides as she flipped the weapons in her hands so that the blades were pointing outwards; slitting the throats of two demons that stood on either side of her. A shock went through the bodies as they fell to the ground; the demon that had once been inside them now dead.

Two down. Five to go.

Claire butterfly kicked through the air, the daggers going through two more demons chests as she landed.

Three to go.

She heard the doors of the Impala open; the sound distracting her for a half a second, but it was long enough. A male demon, more like demon in a man, grabbed her arm as he hit her across the face; managing to get one of the daggers from her. He smiled at her, an ugly combination of contentment and smugness as he thrustted the tip of the blade up under her rib cage.

"Son of a bitch."

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Dean and Sam watched as the demon took advantage of the women's momentarily distracted state that their exiting the car had caused. They watched as the demon took one of her own blades and stabbed it into her.

Dean tried his hardest to make his way to her, but was stopped by the iron-like grip around his arm. He punched the demon holding him, making it stagger back but not enough to let him go.

"Let go you son of a bitch."

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Claire backhanded the demon, sending it to the ground as her other hand went around the hilt of the dagger. She pulled it out quickly before the wound had time to heal over it.

Pissed at having been stabbed with her own dagger '_I mean that was just plain rude' _she stabbed the demon quickly through the heart before standing and turning. She flipped the daggers in her hands then threw them; both hitting each of the demons that the two men were fighting.

As the shorter of the two looked at her with a slight frown she got the feeling that she had stolen his thunder.

"I could have handled it." Dean said. He didn't need to be saved, he did the saving.

"I'm sure you could have." Claire said with a slight smirk and a raised eyebrow. She walked over to where the demons had fallen, pulled her blades from them, wiped them off on their shirts then sheathed them. She pulled the earphones out, letting them hang around her neck. "Dean."

Dean was surprised but tried not to show it. "You know my name?" Know he was weary of her. The woman had just handed a dozen demons their asses, plus she had been stabbed and there wasn't a mark on the smooth skin of her stomach that was exposed to his eyes; the black leather halter top she was wearing stopping way above her belly-button.

"Of course I do. I know his to." Claire said inclining her head towards Sam. "Sam and Dean Winchester. The Winchester brothers. I know all there is to know about you two; I could take a test and pass with flying colors."

"Really. Well since you know so damn much about us, how about sharing a little info on yourself." Dean said. The women was hot, really hot; but she was starting to piss him off.

"What ya wanna know?"

"How about we start with your name." Sam said.

"The name's Claire."

"Claire. That's all we get. According to you, you know our life stories, yet all we get is a first name?" Dean asked his voice harsh.

"I'd give you a last name but I don't have one."

"So, okay. How about telling us what you are?" Sam said. "I mean there's no way your human."

Claire thought that over. She didn't want to lie to them but she wasn't supposed to tell them. At least not yet.

"He asked you a question." Dean said.

"One; it sounded like more of a statement to me. Two; I have very good hearing."

"You said that you'd answer our questions." Sam said, trying to calm down the situation before it could get too heated up.

Claire didn't remember saying that. "I will. Just not that one."

"Why not?"

"Not for you to know." She answered Sam. "At least not yet."

"Right." Dean scoffed, moving around his car, heading to the driver's side.

"Hey! I don't make the rules I just play by them." Claire said making Dean pause. "At least most of the time…well some of the time."

"So who does make the rules?" Dean leaned an arm on the top of the open door.

"Not exactly sure." Claire said truthfully. "But we do have a few pain in the ass…" She searched for the right word. "…acquaintances, in common."

It took Dean a moment to figure out who she was talking about. "The angels."

Claire nodded. "Your angel to be exact."

"Castiel's your angel?"

"Didn't say that. I said that I know him."

"Are you an angel?" Sam asked.

Claire shook her head, laughing slightly. "No. I'm not an angel."

"Then what the hell are you?" Dean asked.

"A friend." Claire said. With that she turned and walked down the highway. Out of sight of the stunned Winchester brothers.



**A crappy motel in Connecticut. **

Dean raised the beer bottle to his lips, raising his feet on the rickety coffee table.

He had fallen asleep almost two hours ago after Sam had been gone nearly twenty minutes while 'getting something to eat'. Dean wasn't stupid, he knew that Sam wasn't out getting anything to eat; he also knew that he didn't want to particularly know what it was that Sammy _was _doing. It was better for the both of them how was now; Dean pretended not to know what was going on, and Sam either pretended that Dean didn't know or had yet to realize it.

"Dean." The deep voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

…Right the reason he was awake…. He had woken up not two minutes ago with Castiel sitting on the side of his bed, waiting for him to awake. Dean hadn't even been surprised to see him there. Cas had been making it a bad habit to pop up when Dean was asleep.

"What?" Dean asked, not really looking at him.

"There's another seal here. We must not lose it."

"Then why aren't you out there stopping it from being broken, instead of creepily watching me sleep."

"That's not my job, it's yours."

"Yeah, yeah." Dean said finally turning his head to look at the angel. "Where?"

"Clover Hill cemetery. In a mausoleum with a statue of the archangel Gabriel resting on top. You can't miss it." Castiel said.

"When?"

"Now."

"Yeah, well Sam's not here. Likewise neither is car."

"You shall have all the help you will need." Castiel said cryptically before reaching out and touching dean on the forehead with two fingers.



Dean gasped as his eyes popped open. F*ck he hated when Cas did that…would it kill to give him just a tiny warning.

He was standing in a cemetery (Clover Hill cemetery he guessed). He could smell the ozone in the air leftover from a fresh storm that had drenched the grass covered ground. As he stepped, looking for the damn mausoleum, his feet sunk into the ground; his shoes and the bottom of his pants leg becoming wet with mud.

Dean cursed silently; spotting the large grey structure at the top of a small hill. Grumbling Dean headed started up the hill and in no time he stood at the entrance. Pulling out Ruby's knife (At least Cas didn't send him unarmed) he pulled open the creaking door slowly; wincing at the sound. Quietly he started down a flight of stone stairs as he neared the bottom he could see the flickering of candle light. There was a hushed shout and not a moment later a demon landed at the bottom of the stairs…or more like the host that a demon had once inhabited.

_Looks like the party was started without me. _Dean thought as he started into the room. He came to an abrupt stop as he took in the scene before him. The woman (Claire) from last night (early that morning) was laid out on a large stone block that resembled some type of altar, her hands tied on either side of her by chains connected to the block. Five demons surrounded her but they seemed to have a hard time getting to her. Every time one tried to come towards her they were pushed back by an invisible force.

"Hey assholes." Dean shouted drawing the attention on to him.

He flipped the knife in his hand and stabbed the demon that was coming towards him in the throat; killing the demon that rested inside.

He managed to kill two more before he was pressed up against the wall, his whole body paralyzed. He turned his head a saw a red-headed woman holding her hand out in front of her.

"Bitch."

…………………………………………………………………..

"_Hey assholes." _

Claire lifted her head at the sound of his voice.

"Winchester." She hissed out.

It wasn't that she wasn't grateful that he was there she was (sort of) but she didn't want him going and getting himself killed. Claire had no idea what the demon's where wanting but it wasn't her death. They couldn't kill her…they didn't have the means to kill her. But they could and would kill him.

Claire tugged at the chains harder. She had been tied to the damn altar for almost ten minutes now and had been tugging at the chains since the beginning.

She watched as Dean flew up against one of the stone walls. She watched as the red-headed demon picked up the fallen knife she had watched him kill three of the demons with. She had no idea who he had been able to do that…but she figured now wasn't exactly the right time to wonder on it. One more pull and she was free; the chains dangling from her wrist.

She didn't make it far though. The male demon…the only one left besides the one advancing on Dean…came towards her; hitting her across the face and knocking her off of the altar. She rolled to a stand, grabbing the demons wrist. Usually she like to give them a fighting chance…Claire loved a changed…but at the moment she didn't have the time. So forgoing the fighting she wrapped a hand around the demon's throat while her other kept his hands down. She concentrated, her eyes glowing lightly. Soon the demon was filled with a bright light and the body of the host fell, the demon inside having been extinguished.

Turning Claire saw that her little tit-for-tat with the now dead demon had distracted the other one from Dean. But now with determination in it's blacken eyes it started for Dean once more. Claire wasn't about to let that happen. With a flick of her wrist the demon was flung away from Dean.

A dangerous smile on her face; Claire advanced on the demon.

……………………………………………………………………………

Dean hadn't known why the Demon had stopped. It hadn't made any sense at first…not that he had any want to die (again)…but still. When his attention was drawn to the fight going on beside him, he started to understand.

Dean watched with wide eyes as Claire wrapped a hand around the demon's throat a moment later a light shone from the demon's eyes and mouth a second after that the body fell to the ground; the demon that was once inside it gone. He only knew of one type of entity that could exorcise a demon like that.

She had said she wasn't an angel but Dean didn't know what else to think after what he just saw.

The demon advanced on him once more and he tensed up but a moment later she flew back from him as if repelled by an invisible shield. The distraction caused her to loosen her hold on Dean and he fell to the ground as gravity took a hold of him once more.

Standing he watched Claire as she approached the demon. She batted away the demon's arms but wasn't quick enough. One of the blades caught her across the chest; slicing through her shirt and flesh. Blood seeped through trickling onto the ground.

It happened in almost slow motion.

The blood slid down Claire, under her shirt to fall to the cool stone floor. The moment to small drop of blood touched the floor the earth began to shake.

"The seals been broken." The demon laughed and threw back its head, leaving the body before Claire could kill it.

"What the hell just happened?" Dean asked.

Claire looked over her shoulder at him but didn't answer, she looked forward once more and muttered a quick "Damn it" before grabbing her daggers from the altar. She took a hold of Dean's wrist and pulled him behind her; making a run for it as the mausoleum began to collapse around them.

Claire continued to pull Dean along, though it wasn't no longer needed, as the walls began to crack he ran to keep up with her, until he was beside her as they ran up the stairs.

Just as they made it to the door a piece of the ceiling fell, hitting Dean in the leg. He began to tumble but Claire caught him knowing that if he fell he could be buried beneath the ruble. She wrapped a arm around his waist and dragged him threw the threshold, falling onto the wet grass only seconds before the stone structure crumbled.

Claire looked at the wreckage. "Damn it." She said again only this time louder as she glanced at Dean. "You okay Winchester?"

Dean looked down at his bleeding leg. Blood was flowing freely but it wasn't broken….just hurt like hell. "I'll be fine. But would you mind telling me what the f*ck just happened?"

"I'd like to know the answer to that as well." Claire said standing. "Come on, I'll tell you the little I know once we get you patched up."



Sam paced the room worried.

He had known that he shouldn't have left Dean alone. He definitely shouldn't have left and been gone for as long as he had been.

He had told Ruby this when he had arrived back at the motel room to find it empty with no sign of Dean or any indication of where he had gone, but all she said was that he was a big boy and able to take care of himself. She had asked if Sam had wanted her to stay but he refused, wherever Dean was he wouldn't be happy to come back and find Ruby there. So Sam had told her that he would call her when he got the chance.

That had been nearly forty minutes ago and Dean still wasn't back. Since Sam had taken the Impala it wasn't as if he could have just took off and left. Or at least that was what Sam kept telling himself. The truth was that Sam was scared to death that Dean had left him. The only thing held that fear in check was the fact that Sam still had the Impala and Dean would never leave the Impala…right?

He was saved from his thoughts by the sound of keys opening the door. Relief washed over Sam but was quickly gone as the door was open and the woman from the night before stood in the doorway.

He frowned in confusion. What the hell was she doing here? And where was…

"Could you give me a hand Winchester?" Claire asked Sam as she stepped back out of the room ignoring his confused expression.

She wrapped an arm around Dean's waist hoisting him off of the wall.

Sam followed the woman out of the room and was relieved and worried at the same time at the sight of his brother. Pushing back his questions until they got him in the room he hurried over to his brother's side and wrapped an arm around him.

It took a considerable three minutes to get Dean inside since his legs kept giving out from under him.

"What's wrong with him?" Sam asked as he helped lower Dean into a sturdy wooden chair, the only sturdy piece of furniture in the room.

"Local antistatic." Claire said simply. "Numbed up his leg. It kept him from whining on the way here but apparently made it hard for him to walk."

"I'm sitting right here you know." Dean said annoyed. "And if you had a real car instead of that toy you call a bike I would have been fine."

"Hey that's my baby you're talking about-" Claire said a little heatedly, referring to her sleek, sexy, black and red Kawasaki supersport Ninja ZX-14. It was her baby like Dean's Impala was his and nobody bad-talked her baby. "So watch it. Plus no one told me that I would have to carry around injured passengers. Next time take a car."

"He had her." Dean said pointing to Sam.

"Not my fault."

"Okay would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Sam said.

"Fine, no need to yell Winchester." Claire said taking a seat on the bed closes to the door.

"I didn't yell."

"Sounded like yelling to me." Claire slid her shades on top of her head.

"Well it wasn't."

"If you say so. Now as far as what's going on all I know is demons tried to break a seal, demon bitch broke the seal, the place started to fall apart and we got our asses out of there before we were buried alive." Claire said. She looked at Dean. "How'd you get there anyway?"

"Castiel." Dean said simply. He took from her nodding that she under stood. "What are you? And don't give me that crap about us not needing to know. Because I saw what you did to that demon, so I need to know."

"I wasn't going to say that."

"Really?" Claire nodded. "Oh."

Claire rolled her eyes. She knew that the Winchester's needed to know, so she'd tell them. She also knew that _**they **_wouldn't be happy about it. But since she wasn't happy about what had happened at the mausoleum Claire couldn't give a flying f*ck if_** they**_ liked it or not. "I'm a nephilim."

"A nephilim?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow. "As in-"

"Half-angel, half-human."Claire said with a nod.

"So angels do have sex." Dean said in slight amazement.

"Apparently so. At least the fallen ones do." Claire paused and tilted her head to the side, her gaze going upwards as she listened. She knew that _**they**_ would have been listening even though _**they **_had ignored her early calls.

Both brothers' eyes were on her as they watched her with unspoken question on their faces.

Claire opted not to answer the questions as she stood, sliding her glass back down to cover her eyes. "I have to go." She looked at Dean as she made her way to the door. "You're not gonna up and die on me Winchester are you?" She asked as she pulled open the door.

"Why do you care?"

"Haven't you heard?" It was a rhetorical question and Dean didn't answer. "You're a weapon of God. A chosen….you'll be needed for what's to come." With that Claire exited the room; heading towards her baby with a smile on her face.

"What the hell was that about?" Sam asked as they watched her ride away through the window.

"I have no idea. But I have a feeling will be finding out."



Claire knelt at the altar in the white palace of Saint Margret Catholic church; her eyes on the cross before her. Hearing the sound of fluttering wings she crossed herself before standing and facing the two men.

One had black hair the other blond. But were sinfully good looking…well at least their vessels were.

"Gentlemen." Claire said leaning back against the railing. They both looked at her with identical blank expressions.

"Claire." Said the taller angel with black hair. His voice was deep but held a musical quality as if he had sung her name. "You were told not to say anything to the Winchester about what you are or why you were sent to them."

"I didn't tell them why I was there."

"But you did tell them what you are. Is that not true?" The blond angel said. Claire swore that he said it smugly as if he had caught her in a lie, but his face did not change with his voicef

"Yes it's true. I thought that they needed to know."

"That was not your decision to make." Again from blonde.

"Then who's was it? Yours?" Claire asked heatedly. "It was your idea to send me to the mausoleum." Claire said pointing at the angels.

"Speaking of which you let the seal get broken." The taller one said.

"I did not _let _it get broken. I had no idea what the seal was. I was never told…which by the way, whose bright idea was it to send a nephilim to the sight were a nephilim's blood was need to break the damn seal anyways?"

The blank expressions morphed into ones of slight shock.

"What are you telling me you didn't know?"

They both shook their heads.

"Really?" Claire raised an eyebrow. "Well that maybe. But I find it hard to believe that your bosses didn't know. I'm guessing key to the seal was something like needing a nephilim's blood spelt on tainted holy ground. Which; if I hadn't been sent there, would have been a hard one to break seeing as how there aren't many nephilim walking the streets." Claire said. "So don't get pissed at me because the seal is broken. That's one your end."

They were silent for a moment. "I have no idea how this came to be." The dark haired angel said.

"Then someone should be finding out, don't you think?"

He nodded. "Yes, someone should." He said it quietly, almost to himself. "I shall be in contact. You know that you must stay with the Winchesters'."

Claire nodded.

"Castiel will give them a plausible excuse."

"You mean more lying."

"It is not a lie. It is the truth, just not for why you are truly there." He looked at her, his grey eyes boring into her lavender ones. "He is not to know Claire, he will resist if he does. He's brother cannot know either."

"I got it the first time. I know how to do my job." Claire said walking down the aisle, pass them and towards the doors. "And stop looking in on me. It's creepy."


End file.
